


Regrets are like Children

by bittermahogany



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittermahogany/pseuds/bittermahogany
Summary: Heavily inspired by a comic by Raenbowsofficial on Tumblr. Gwen and David kiss, it doesn't go at all like planned. (It wasn't even planned in the first place).





	Regrets are like Children

It starts with a kiss. To be more specific it starts with Gwen kissing David which means it’s all Gwen’s fault and she knows and she hates it but at the same time she was so aggravated at him and she promised not to punch him anymore - why did she ever promise that - and really if you can’t punch a guy out of aggravation the only real option left is to kiss him right? **  
**

(Maybe Max is right. Maybe she does watch too much TV.)

Anyways they kissed, she can still feel his chapped lips against hers, even if she’s covering her mouth with her hand because that’s how kissing works, a ghost of sensation is left on your lips begging you for more but she is not gonna get more - especially not from David of all people.

“You can do this Gwen,” She says to herself, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks, “just turn around and say it was a mistake. Heat of the moment kind of thing.”

She turns around at the same time David does, a hint of blush on his cheeks and his eyes bubbling with something. Deep breath. You can do this Gwendelyn.

“Listen, David,” her right arm comes up to rub the side of her neck, her eyes trying to look at anything but David’s face, “about that kiss...”

Not looking at David turns out to be a mistake because not looking at David means he has the perfect opportunity to take her by the shoulder and talk her ear off, stars in his eyes.

“Gwen I can’t stop thinking about the kiss either which is why I decided -”

“Great, I’m glad we came to a decision,”

“- that we should spend the rest of our lives together.”

The silence that follows is only punctuated by wild laughing which means the kids are nearby which means this is going to go downhill fast.

David, either completely oblivious to the laughing or choosing to ignore it, says, “Of course we’d have to meet each other’s parents first but don’t worry I already told my parents everything about you and I’m sure you did the same for yours and I can’t - I can’t -”  
  
David is shaking so much that it’s not a wonder he doesn’t blast off this planet while Gwen slowly kneels to the floor...and curls into a ball.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married!” David shouts as he hops up, up - not blasting off into space like Gwen had hoped but landing a little clumsily a few feet away. “I have to tell everyone! I have to tell Mom and Dad!”

“Oh oh oh, hold on a minute cowboy.” And that’s Max’s voice, Max who is still laughing in between words, Max who is stopping David from ruining her life again. Thank you Max.

“You can’t just marry a lady like that,” Max snaps his fingers, “You gotta court her. Isn’t that a badge or something? C’mon David don’t you want to give Gwen a good time?”

“You’re right Max.” David says. There’s approaching feet as everyone crowds around them and from where she’s on the ground she can see the familiar sight of David’s boots. “Come on Gwen, it is time for you to be courted~!” There’s a hand in her vision and she has half the mind to bite it off. Instead she sighs and takes it.

She almost gets whiplash from how fast David pulls her up and only regains her vision long enough to see a tail end of a wink from David and then he’s back to the kids, urging them to go and do whatever the fuck they’re supposed to being today.

“So,” Max says in his smug little voice that makes Gwen want to commit child murder, “you and David huh?”

Her only response is a long drawn out groan.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this depending if people like it or not.


End file.
